Death in love
by SaiyanNinjaDemigod
Summary: What if Maka has a sister who she has no clue about, and then she shows up out of nowhere when Kid arrives. And what's this obsession with stripes? Watch as Yukia Urahiro makes an appearance in the adventures of DWMA, all the while trying to make Kid hers with her twin cousins, aka her weapons. KidxOC, maybe lemons in future
1. Death in love?

**Chapter 1: Death in love?  
**

* * *

Yukia sighed as she walked up to the DWMA for yet another day of schooling, Rei and Mei right behind her. It was hard to believe the two twin cousins were the only family she had left, for her mother had died 5 years ago in a fight against some witches that had a few nasty tricks up their sleeves, leaving her mother and her meister dead. It didn't help that she didn't even know her father, having only seen one picture of the man with her mother, the man having lanky red hair and blue eyes, the same as her.

The thing is though, is that he's Death Scythe, and doesn't even know of her existence.

Before this story continues, let's just say that Yukia is obsessed with stripes, and how they are perfectly aligned with one another, which is why she wears a black and white striped vest with a dark gray top underneath, a skirt, thigh-high striped socks, and boots. It also explained why she had her cousins ,also her weapons, wearing sleeveless black and teal striped turtleneck with a black skirt to go with their orange hair. (Picture on my DA)

Yukia arrived in her class, sitting more in the back of the class, on the highest row. Looking down, she saw that Black*Star and Soul were skipping out on another one of Professor Stein's classes on dissection. She then looked out of the window and saw a strange black haired boy arguing with Soul and Black*Star, though what caught her eye immediately was the three adorable stripes on the left side of his hair.

Looking down, Yukia saw that Maka, Tsubaki, and Prof. Stein had all left the classroom, and seeing as that as a chance to see the strange cutie, she slipped out the door, and once clear, raced down the hallway to the entrance, having left Rei and Mei behind.

She arrived upon the scene of Soul almost getting the guy's stripes cut off, but sat down in the shadows to watch the rest. If anything happened to those stripes she swore she was goint to...

Then she noticed that the stripes were cut jaggedly, making them not perfect anymore. Seeing this she cried out, drawing peoples' attention to her as she raced forward and right as she was about to get to him, she fell, having been knocked in the head by Rei who was holding Mei in her sword form.

"That's what you get for sneaking off without saying anything Yukia! Kami, look at what a fool you are,"Mei snarled at her cousin, having turned back into human form.

Maka and the others were shocked to see this strange redhead appear out of nowhere, and then these orange haired twins showed up and were getting confused.

Black*Star then asked,"HEY,WHO THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS?!" It was more like shouted.

Rei the shyly mumbled with a blush, looking down,"Uhm, we're in your class together Black*Star, you just never notice anyone else in the class except for Maka, Tsubaki, and Black*Star,"She said.

"Hello Rei and Mei,"Tsubaki smiled at the twins,"Nice to see you three again,"She said. Black*Star looked at Tsubaki, shocked.

"YOU know THEM?"He asked.

Tsubaki nodded,"Yes, we normally have Rei over for dinner on thursdays," She said, looking a little shocked herself.

Stein then chose that time to appear and took both Kid and Yukia to the clinic, waiting for them to wake up.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the first chapter, more like a prologue, but it helped set the story a little bit, if not by much. I hope you like and if I get 3 reviews I will post up the next chapter~**


	2. AN: Should I continue? You decide

**The review flame from someone who couldn't even put their own username has got me feeling down in the slumps. To answer what they said, I never meant for it to be a Kid x Maka, only that the two were main characters and that there was romance in it...I was trying also not to make Yukia a mary-sue. **

**If I continued, which I'm not now on ff but instead maybe on DeviantArt where I'm appreciated more by people who understand and support a person who is doing this out of her free time for people who care about her work. Also, please don't be immature and curse in a review, it looks bad on the reviewer. **

**Lastly, thanks for the other reviewer, I was glad someone liked it, and if you want to continue reading it, you can find me on DA. Have a nice day.  
**


End file.
